


Rained In

by thelittlestmoonjelly



Category: Victorious
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestmoonjelly/pseuds/thelittlestmoonjelly
Summary: a short, fluffy fic of beck and andre watching movies together





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is disgustingly fluffy i'm so sorry

It had been Beck’s idea to have a movie marathon when the rain had ruined their plan to go hiking. Who would've expected that in L.A.? It had been Andre’s idea to watch what he called “classic musicals that everybody needs to see, and how have you not seen _Die Hard_?”

They were now halfway through _The Matrix_ , their third movie, and Beck was enjoying himself. He had already seen this one, but he still liked it. He reached farther around Andre’s torso to grab some popcorn out of the bowl sitting in front of them. As Beck leaned back against the headrest of his bed, popcorn in hand, he felt Andre snuggle closer to him between his legs. Andre chuckled at something one of the characters had said and Beck couldn’t help the smile that slid across his face.

“Hey babe, can you pass me my water?” Andre asked.

“Sure thing,” Beck replied, and reached over to the nightstand to grab the cup.

“Thank you,” Andre said, passing the cup back to Beck.

“No problem,” Beck chuckled and returned to cup to the nightstand.

It was starting to get pretty late, and Beck was a little tired, but Andre said he could make it through another movie. They turned on _Kick-Ass_ and snuggled into each other. Not ten minutes into the movie, Beck noticed Andre’s body relax and his breathing slow. Beck smirked and slowly reached for the remote to turn off the T.V. and moved the now-empty popcorn bowl off of the bed. He kissed the side of Andre’s head and shifted so that they were lying next to each in a more comfortable position. He pressed his face into the base of Andre’s neck and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
